1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copying apparatus usable for copying independently an original in a form of a sheet, and also an original in a form of a book.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for copying sheet type originals has such an advantage that a rapid and continuous copying process can be used since the originals are successively transported past an exposure scanning opening. On the contrary, apparatus for copying a book type original requires a longer time for copying. In the case of copying a book type original it is necessary to provide for scanning the original, a forward and backward moving scanning means which results in lost time for copying.
The copying apparatus over which the present invention constitutes an improvement is useful for continuously copying a set of originals, wherein an automatic original feeding mechanism is used to feed sheet originals successively into an original transporting apparatus, and in which a switching means is provided for switching over the copying process from the copying of book type original to that of sheet type original.
Such type of copying apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,296. As seen from that patent, the movable mirror provided at the side of the book type original is so designed that it moves outward, passing through one of two end positions, or so that it has a varied mirror angle. Therefore, after copying a book type original, the mirror can be used as a part of stationary mirror system for copying a sheet type original.
However, to make such type of copying apparatus there are required a particular control apparatus and adjustment techniques.